Lavielle Polish
by Ferian.D
Summary: Po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło, Shun zaczyna mieć naprawdę dziwne sny Co to za sny? Czy to coś znaczy? R&R Please :D
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział I - Sen

Krople deszczu stukały delikatnie o szybę w oknie. Ciemna noc pokryła cały świat swoim cieniem. Chmury przysłoniły księżyc, tylko delikatne światło lampy zza okna ledwo przedzierające się przez deszcz oświetlało mały pokój.

Shun wreszcie zasnął. Znów rozmyślał o Ikkim, który po ostatniej walce znowu zniknął. Tak po prostu, bez słowa… Nawet, jeśli wiedział, że jego brat wróci tęsknił za nim. Pragnął stworzyć z nim prawdziwą rodzinę, nawet, jeśli nie miał matki, ani ojca miał swojego jedynego brata. Jednak ten nie pojawił się już od wielu dni.

Zielonowłosy chłopiec zacisnął palce na pościeli. Zupełnie tak, jakby trzymał kogoś za rękę… Powoli sen wkradł się do jego głowy i pojawił się obraz. Słońce świeciło jasno. Shun kroczył powoli ogrodem trzymając dłoń osoby, której twarzy nie widział. Niedaleko płynął mały strumyk z wodospadem, a wokół niego rosło mnóstwo niewyobrażalnych kwiatów. Tam właśnie zmierzał.

- Widzisz je, Lavielle? Rosną tam. – Powiedział męski, niski głos wskazując ręką różowe pąki. – Niebawem zakwitną.

- Hai. – Powiedział cicho Shun – Są przepiękne…

- Właśnie od nich pozyskałeś swoje imię. Twój ojciec zawsze bardzo je lubił. Kwiaty Lavielle potrafią uleczyć każdą chorobę.

- Wiem… - Odpowiedział Shun, gdy uklękli by podziwiać kwiaty. Kosmyk kasztanowych włosów nieznajomego zamigotał mu przed oczami. – Gardor-sama… Dlaczego mam na imię akurat tak?

- Hmn… - Człowiek zwany Gardorem uniósł rękę jakby miał podrapać się po brodzie. – Lord Zeus nadaje imiona aniołom zwykle by określić ich przeznaczenie. Samo słowo Lavielle oznacza dawać miłość. Prawdopodobnie nadał Ci je w nadziei, że wypełnisz to, co Ci przeznaczone.

- Tak, ale od drugiej strony znaczy to poświęcenie… Czy zdarzyło się kiedyś, aby anioł wypełnił swe imię od tyłu?

Gardor roześmiał się głośno i wdzięcznie. Shun spłonął lekkim rumieńcem, jakby zadał dość wstydliwe pytanie.

- Nie, nie martw się. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem o takim przypadku. Wiesz jednak, że imię to tylko nadzieja na to, że je wypełnisz. Na pewno słyszałeś już o Szatanie, prawda?

- Upadły anioł… Tak, wiem. – Mruknął Shun. Wciąż nie widział twarzy osoby, z którą rozmawiał.

- Sam więc widzisz, że imię nie jest jakimś fatum. To bardziej propozycja. Ja swoje wprawdzie wypełniłem, jako opiekun nad młodymi aniołami nauczając je kodeksu i przygotowując je do służby dla bogów. Tak jak Ciebie, Lavielle. Nowe anioły rodzą się coraz rzadziej. Z roku na rok ludzie stają się bardziej zatruci. Ich serca nie są tak czyste jak kiedyś. Anioły rodzą się najczęściej z boga i kapłanki, tak jak ty. Ale zdarza się również anioł z połączenia kapłanki i człowieka, lub półboga, a nawet z osoby, która boską krew ma w bardzo nikłej ilości.

Gardor westchnął ciężko, jakby aktualna sytuacja świata bardzo go martwiła.

- Gardor-sensei… Chcę wypełnić moje imię. – Shun uśmiechnął się szczerze, ale wciąż nie mógł dostrzec twarzy rozmówcy. Tylko jego dłoń zaciśniętą w swojej dłoni. – Pewnego dnia będę rozsiewał wśród ludzi miłość i sprawię, że staną się lepszymi… Obiecuję.

Mężczyzna zachichotał.

- Tak.. – Powiedział – Ja też w to wierzę… Lavielle.

Ciche kapanie deszczu przerodziło się w prawdziwą ulewę. Jedna z bliższych błyskawic wyrwała rycerza Andromedy ze snu. Chłopak przetarł zielone oczy i wyjrzał za okno. Wciąż była noc. Burza rozszalała się na dobre, a deszcz bił w okna.

- Co za dziwny sen… - Mruknął do siebie Shun wstając z łóżka. Wiedział, że już nie zaśnie. Usiadł w fotelu i czekał, aż nadejdzie świt. Słońce wreszcie wyszło. Chłopak nie wiedział ile czasu już minęło.

- To tylko głupi sen, przestań o tym myśleć! – Rzekł sobie stanowczo i przyrządził sobie śniadanie. Mimo poświęconego czasu nie tknął prawie nic. Mruknął coś pod nosem i odstawił talerz. Wypił tylko herbatę.

- Dlaczego Ikkiego nie ma nigdy, gdy potrzebuję go naprawdę? – Zapytał zdjęcie, które trzymał w ręku. – Zawsze ratuje mnie z opresji, ale tera bardzo chciałbym z nim porozmawiać. Dlaczego nie ma go w takich momentach przy mnie?

Shun zamyślił się. Dopił herbatę i odstawił kubek na stół. Postukał chwilę palcem o szklankę. Szkło wydało cichy dźwięk.

- Seiya… - Powiedział do siebie zdumiony, że nie wpadł na to wcześniej. Poderwał się z fotela i ruszył w stronę telefonu. Złapał za słuchawkę, ale w tym momencie zastygł.

- Co ja robię…? Wyśmieje mnie jak mu powiem, że martwię się snem… To mój najlepszy przyjaciel, ale… -Westchnął cicho – W dodatku zacząłem już mówić do siebie!

Rzucił słuchawką wściekle, ale opanował się szybko.

- _Przejdę się – _Pomyślał. – _To powinno mi pomóc. Powietrze jest świeże po deszczu, a dzień zapowiada się przyjemnie… Tak! To na pewno mi pomoże._

Shun usiadł w parku na ławce jedząc ogromną porcję lodów. Obserwował dzieci na placu zabaw. Uśmiechał się. Lubił spędzać czas na takie sposoby. Wtem usłyszał trzask i płacz dziecka. Odwrócił głowę i spostrzegł dziewczynkę, która najwyraźniej właśnie przewróciła się na rowerze. Podszedł do niej z uśmiechem.

- Nic Ci nie jest? – Zapytał podając jej rękę.

- N-nie.. – Odparła łkając, a gdy wstała otarła łzy gwałtownym ruchem. – Nic mi nie jest! – Powiedziała teraz nieco bardziej wyzywająco.

Rycerz Andromedy podniósł jej rower.

- To dobrze. Jeździsz już bez dodatkowych kółek? Jesteś bardzo dzielną dziewczynką. Jak będziesz dużo ćwiczyć na pewno wkrótce nie będziesz się przewracać.

Mała skinęła głową. Weszła z powrotem na rowerek i pojechała machając mu. Shun odwrócił się. Chciał pójść dalej, ale zamarł w miejscu. Obraz powoli zaczął się rozmazywać, niknąć…

- Tato, wróciłem! – Wykrzyknął radośnie rzucając się w objęcia mężczyzny. Jego twarzy także nie zobaczył. Widział tylko wnętrze pomieszczenia. Była to ogromna komnata umalowana w bieli i złocie. Nad białym tronem z białego złota wisiały złote zasłony. Ogromne okna wychodziły prosto na ogród, w którym był przed chwilą ze swoim nauczycielem.

- Wiem, widziałem Cię. Jak się bawiłeś? Mam nadzieję, że pilnie się uczysz. – Powiedział nieco ostrzegawczo.

- Oczywiście, że tak! Będę najlepszym aniołem na świecie, zobaczysz, będziesz ze mnie dumny!

- Cieszę się, że mam syna takiego jak ty. – Mężczyzna pogłaskał go po głowie. Shun wyczuwał jego delikatną i przyjemną energię Cosmo, podobną do jego własnej. – Jutro kończysz pięćset lat, Lavielle. Mam dla Ciebie specjalny prezent.

- Co to takiego. – Shun spojrzał mężczyźnie prosto w oczy, ale twarz była zamazana tak, że nie rozpoznał tej osoby.

- Twoja nowa anielska zbroja. Hefajstos zrobił ją specjalnie dla Ciebie, ale zobaczysz ją dopiero jutro. – pogroził mu palcem. – Tylko nie próbuj jej szukać!

- Wiem, nie będę, obiecuję!

Świat znów delikatnie zafalował, aż w końcu rozmazał się całkowicie.

- Shun? – Usłyszał nad sobą cichy, znajomy głos.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział II – Przemyślenia

Shun otworzył oczy.

-S-shiryu? To ty? Co ty tutaj robisz? – Zapytał i spróbował się podnieść, ale Smok przytrzymał go.

- Gdzie jestem? – Zagadnął rozumiejąc, że przyjaciel nie pozwoli mu wstać.

- W moim domu. Znaleźliśmy Cię leżącego. Czyżbyś za długo trenował? Byłeś cały spocony, może to od słońca, co?

- Tak, tak trochę… Wybacz, nie chciałem was… Zaraz, was?

- Ja i Shunrei. – Odpowiedział mu pośpiesznie. – Lepiej się już czujesz? Długo spałeś, naprawdę się martwiliśmy.

- Przepraszam, to już się nie powtórzy.

- Shun.

- Tak?

- Pamiętaj, że jeśli będziesz miał kłopoty, zawsze możesz mi się zwierzyć. Rozumiesz? – Twarz rycerza smoka miała wyraz troski. Shiryu nigdy się do tego nie przyznawał, ale mały, dobroduszny Shun był dla niego jak rodzina, jak młodszy brat, którym powinien się zaopiekować. Czasem zastanawiał się, jak Ikki może sobie pozwalać na zostawianie go samego. Shun musiał bardzo cierpieć, Shiryu o tym wiedział.

Na twarzy Shuna pojawił się nieco wymuszony uśmiech.

- Zapamiętam to.

- Oh, ocknął się! – Na twarzy Shunrei, która właśnie weszła do pokoju zagościł uśmiech. – Zaraz będzie kolacja, Shiryu, Shun-kun, zjesz z nami, prawda? Musisz być osłabiony! Wielka miska gulaszu dobrze Ci zrobi! – uśmiechnęła się promiennie i wyszła radośnie do kuchni. Jej warkocz zafalował.

- Nie chcę robić kłopotu… - Zaczął Shun, ale nikt nie chciał tego słuchać.

Wieczór był miły, a gulasz naprawdę przepyszny. Niestety, a może i to dobrze, Shiryu zmusił rycerza Andromedy do zostania na noc i Shun był pewny, że nie uniknie i śniadania, bo Shunrei wypytywała go o jego ulubione potrawy. Rodzina. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł się tak, jakby ją miał. To oderwało go trochę od rozmyślań, od tych okropnych słów. Nocą nie śnił o niczym, po prostu, wreszcie, choć raz od długiego czasu wyspał się porządnie.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Shun mieszał w szklance herbaty srebrną łyżeczką. Zastanawiał się co się ostatnio dzieje? Hyoga zabiera go na treningi i ćwiczy z nim przynajmniej 3 razy w tygodniu, Seiya chodzi z nim do kina lub klubów, Shiryu zaprasza codziennie na obiady, śniadania i kolacje, a wszyscy razem wydzierają go z domu siłą, by pójść grupą na pizzę lub wielkie lody. Może zauważyli nieco nieprzytomne spojrzenia i rozmarzoną twarz, która nabierała tego wyrazu za każdym razem, gdy w jego myślach pojawiały się sceny ze snów. Tym razem nie było żadnych nowych, jednak te stare powtarzały się każdej nocy, po kolei, od początku. Zamknął oczy, aby się uspokoić. Nie było mu to jednak dane, gdyż rozległo się natarczywe pukanie do drzwi.

- Shun? To my, zastanawialiśmy się, czy masz ochotę na mały spacer? Idziemy na plażę, więc weź strój kąpielowy!

Nie chciał ich teraz… Z jednej strony pragnął towarzystwa, ale z drugiej czuł pustkę w sercu. Jakby czegoś mu brakowało, jakby ktoś jemu bliski odszedł na zawsze. Nie odezwał się.

- Może go nie ma? – Usłyszał pełen rozsądku głos Shiryu. – Mógł gdzieś sam wyjść?

- Myślisz, że już mu trochę lepiej? Chyba gdzieś tu nie zasłabł? – Dobiegł go głos blondyna, ale po chwili musiał powstrzymywać się od śmiechu, gdy głos Pegaza rozległ się zza drzwi.

- Shun, jesteś tutaj, czy Cię nie ma?!

- Seiya… - Zza drzwi dobiegły nieco załamane głosy.

Tak, towarzystwo Seiyi lubił najbardziej. Zawsze chciał być tak odważny jak on, poza tym rycerz pegaza zawsze znalazł sposób, by go rozweselić. Mimo to nie miał teraz na to ochoty. Musiał być sam. Zmusił się, by siedzieć cicho, wstrzymał nawet oddech. Poszli. Odetchnął cicho.

Shun usiadł na podłodze pod drzwiami i objął swoje kolana.

- Nii-san… Czuję, że coś się dzieje, Nii-san. Mam takie złe przeczucia… Ja…

- Ja wprost uwielbiam tę zbroję!

- Lavie… Lavie, proszę, już wystarczy! – Gardor roześmiał się widząc szalejącego po niebie, młodego anioła. Zielonowłosy chłopiec wylądował na jednej z chmur wzbijając w powietrze kilka małych obłoczków. – Bardzo dobrze Ci idzie, Lavielle. Już niedługo nauczysz się walki, już niedługo zostaniesz wspaniałym obrońcą.

- Wtedy.. Wtedy będę potrafił w końcu zaopiekować się ziemią… - Spojrzał w dół. Zobaczył ziemię, całą kulę ziemską otoczoną lekką mgiełką. – Gardor-sama…

- Tak, mój chłopcze? – Shun zobaczył tylko uśmiech. Wszystko inne było całkowicie zamazane.

- Dlaczego my nie czujemy głodu… Ani bólu?

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Gardora. Anioł przez chwilę zbierał myśli. Shun był cierpliwy, nie naciskał. Znał swojego mistrza, wiedział, że ten go nie oszuka, po prostu chce mu wszystko wyjaśnić jak najlepiej.

- Widzisz.. – Zaczął powoli. – Anioły i bogowie są… Nieskalani. – Powiedział delikatnie dobierając słowa. Wiedział, że ciekawski aniołek nie odpuści po takiej odpowiedzi, więc nie zdziwiło go pytanie zadane po chwili ciszy.

- Nieskalani…? To znaczy? – Shun spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc.

- Widzisz, Lavielle… My nigdy nie zaznaliśmy grzechu. Jesteśmy czyści. Dobrzy. Natomiast ludzie cierpią za swoje zło, które sami sobie stworzyli. MY rozumiemy lepiej, czym jest dobro, dlatego Twoim zadaniem po objęciu ziemi będzie wprowadzać na ludzkich serc miłość i dobro. Jednak czy je zaakceptują, zależy tylko od nich.

- Ale… Dlaczego ludzie popełnili w ogóle pierwszy grzech? Nie rozumiem… Gardor-sama… Skoro mam być tą osobą, która wskaże im drogę, chcę także poznać tę ścieżkę, którą zboczyli…

Gardor wyraźnie pobladł klęknął przy nim i położył dłonie na jego ramionach

- Takie jest nasze przeznaczenie… Nie wolno nam go zmieniać. Rozumiesz?

Coś wydało bardzo dziwny, brzęczący dźwięk.

- Rozumiesz? – Głos zdawał się oddalać. Kolejne dziwne „Bzzz, Bzzzz"

- Rozu…

Bzzzzz…. Bzzzzz…

Shun otworzył oczy. Powoli wymacał palcami telefon.

- Seiya… - Rozejrzał się. Za oknem było już ciemno. Nie wiedział, jak długo musiał tutaj leżeć. Po prostu był. Zamknął oczy i odebrał. – Halo? Tak… Jestem w domu. Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku, byłem… Um… Spałem. Nie, nie, dobrze się czuję… Zdrzemnąłem się tylko. Tak… Zaraz, co? Teraz? Która godzina? Chce Ci się tutaj przychodzić? Oh, mówię Ci, że dobrze się czuję. Zaraz… Jak to zadzwonisz do Shiryu? Seiya! … Halo? Jesteś tam jeszcze? …

- Rozłączył się… - Powiedział do siebie i westchnął. Po chwili znów usłyszał dzwonek, odebrał zanim skończył się pierwszy sygnał.

- Seiya! Opanuj się, dobrze! Nic mi nie jest! Ha… Halo?

- Hahaa – Usłyszał w słuchawce dawno nie słyszany śmiech. – Widzę, że nie tylko ja się ostatnio o Ciebie niepokoję, Shun-sama.

Tylko jedna osoba mogła nazwać go „sama" Shun uśmiechnął się.

- Wybacz, Aree. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, prawda? Odkąd opuściłem wyspę nie miałem od Ciebie żadnych wieści, już myślałem, że o mnie zapomniałeś. – Shun odwrócił się na pięcie i oparł o ścianę trzymając słuchawkę przy uchu. Aree. Jego stary przyjaciel z wyspy Andromedy, a raczej teraz już z Anglii. Jego rodzice odnaleźli go i zabrali w środku szkolenia. Okazało się, że mają bogatą posiadłość w Londynie. Aree był jednak obecny przy zdobywaniu przez Shun'a zbroi.

- Gome, Gome! - W jego głosie słyszało się już wyraźny, Brytyjski akcent. – Widzisz, w końcu udało mi się Ciebie namierzyć! June, złota kobieta! No więc zastanawiam się, czy nie mógłbym do Ciebie wpaść?

- Ależ oczywiście! Kiedy tylko zechcesz! – Ucieszył się. Aree był drugą osobą po Ikkim, który był jego sercu najbliższy. Na wyspie Andromedy Shun nie miał przyjaciół. Tylko Aree, ale po jego odjeździe w męskiej części wyspy znów był samotny.

- Odbierz mnie za pół godziny z portu! Jestem na statku, ta ośmiogodzinna podróż mnie wykańcza!

- Zaraz… już za pół godziny? Aree, cze… kaj… Dlaczego wszyscy dzisiaj się rozłączają? – Westchnął ciężko. To będzie długa, długa noc.


End file.
